


Fountain Confession

by tasibi



Series: Things you said when you were drunk and when you were sober [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith beings Lance to a sacred place of his and Confesses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, This is the first major event I had plotted out!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I needed some rest. (Not like my brain lets me, it thinks songs are more importante!)

Keith paced nervously around the water fountain, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..?  _No! The setup is perfect, no backing out now!_ A little voice inside his head retaliated.

Just then, Lance came stumbling in, even though Keith had taken longer than Lance to get dressed the park was EXTREMLEY close to his apartment complex. The park was fairly nice, with sturdy Oak trees towering over them. There was also a fountain here Keith adored, here was where he saw his mother (Biological One) Be proposed to, he was only 2 at the time but he made sure to engrave the moment into his memories for as long as he could without it fading. So, Yes, it was very precious to him.

So, why not ask Lance to go out for a  _date-date here?_

I mean, it's not like he could be rejected and have his heart broken.

Because, what if he was straight?

He didn't get allowed to think any further before Lance had waved a hand infront of his face.

"Y'ello?? Keith, my dude, ya there?!" The teen snaps out of his self doubting trance and takes a moment to bask in the moment of Lances outfit. It was fairly simple, his trade mark green jacket perfectly fitting around his waist, though there were a few excessiories Keith could tell were extra. There was one Jade earring on his right Ear-lobe, it was the same shade as Lances eyes. The boy also had an orange -completely for the asthethic- wrapped loosely around his neck, it was short so he could still see Lances neck as the scarf really looked like it would be a loose sleeve on Lances shirt, said Shirt was a plaid Pattern of brown, his sneakers the same colors.

"Yeah?" He says after a moment, becoming clearly self conscious of the way he only had a simple jacket and Red shirt with sneakers on.

"You asked me out here, why are you asking me?" The Cuban smirked, realising the hole in his speech.

"Uh- Oh yeah! I, I um.." Keith inhaled deeply and exhaled after a few moments.

"Lance, will you go on a date with me?"

 

 


	2. Sauntering Never Looked So Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cuban sauntered away.
> 
> What the h-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically for cat_warrior624, who left me a comment that made me want to write (wow, rlly?)
> 
> Sp, you can thank them for me returning to this series after so long.

Lance stood there, mouth wide and gaping like a fish. 

It would almost be comical if It were any other situation.

"Lance, if you don't return my feelings, that's ok. I hope we can still be friends-"

 _"YES! oh my god, yes!_ Keith, I would  **gladly** go on a date with you!" Keith found himself going doe eyed for Lance' s rambling.

He was taken completely off guard when Lance leaned down ( _he was only an **inch**_ _shorter than him)_ to peck him on the cheek. Completely throwing his thought process off track and into the gateway of heaven.

"Saturday, 2pm, HunkADishs'?" He then wrapped and arm around Keith's waste, "is that okay?"

He was now rendered incapable of speech, so he settled for aggressively nodding.

Lance smiled and pecked his cheek. Which did  _not_ do things to his heart. No, it usually beat at  _ **four million beats per second**_ on the daily."

The Cuban then sauntered off gravely.

_What the h-?_

**To Be Continued (yay)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets off a cliff*

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger ;)
> 
> Comments are appreciated, Kudos as well!


End file.
